


The Melancholy Melody of James Buchanan Barnes

by LemonadeBoba



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood Drinking, Bucky are you gay or queer baiting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve Rogers is all sorts of fucked up, Stucky - Freeform, Vampire Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeBoba/pseuds/LemonadeBoba
Summary: The figure that lingered in the shadows watched the monster hunter with eager attention. It watched as he pondered to put the mask on, eventually giving into its beauty and placing it on. The dark color of the mask made the color of the monster hunters grey eyes shine with the same illuminance as the moon. And suddenly those grey eyes were staring in his direction. Grey eyes that burned right through him. They were hard and focused, and if he didn't know any better he would believe that those grey eyes were staring right into his own blue ones.Or the one where Bucky Barnes is the villages most skilled monster hunter, so when he wakes up lost in the middle of a forest bitten by the thing he hates most he is left with one option. To kill the creature that bit him before he becomes one himself.





	1. The Vampire Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write to save my life

_'I fear for man kind._  
_We dwindle in resources; water, food, clothing, shelter_  
_Disease and illness runs ramped through the village. With no doctor or medicine surly infection will plague each colony till nothing is left in its place but a mere pile of ash and burned remains._  
_With each passing rotation of the moon, they creep closer to the gates of the village. Disguising themselves among us as mortal men. They take in the night; men, women, children, cattle. Whatever they can get their frigid claws upon and feed off our remains in the bask of moon light._  
_The villagers come to me, grieving mothers, distressed men, orphans. Lament due to the loss of a loved one claimed by the beast that stalk the thick forest. The creatures have no pretension to the night, yet we give it to them._  
_I know that I can no longer tell the difference between mortals and immortals. The beast have learned to mimic our very movements and speech, becoming clever enough to blend in with our kind._  
_I fear man kind is at is impending doom'_

 

Bucky breathed out heavily as he stared emptily at the journal entry. He was a coward, here he was writing the truth behind his worries yet he lacked the courage to tell the people of the village. What was his plan? To just keep quiet while he let everyone he knew die off one by one? That's why he tried so hard. He tried with every fiber in his soul and body to kill each creature that snuck past the gates, but the damn bastards just seemed to keep growing. Maybe it was his need to protect the people he knew and loved, or it was his fear to come clean about the truth of the dying humanity he lived in; whatever the reason may be he wasn't going to question it. The sun was getting low and the flames that danced upon the wicker were now creating long shadows throughout the small room. Rising to his feet he closed the journal and slipped it back into its place on the bookshelf. Bucky could hear muffled chatter and laughter coming through the walls of his house, his sister and friends were preparing for the masquerade. Each year three days before hallows eve the village would throw a grand ball in the town square. The air would be filled with joyful singing, music, tales of the damned, the sweet smell of crisped wine, and the savory scent of bread made with a variety of nuts and berries. Bucky missed the days when he was a child and the masquerade would be approaching. It had always been a symbol of hope to him, a sign that even though they were near the bottom of the food chain, people still had the will to be optimistic that one day all creatures of the night would be hunted down and killed. Now it was only a reminder that with each year they were all coming close to the end.

Exiting his studies Bucky made his way towards the sounds coming from the kitchen. His friend and hunting partners voice boomed louder then everyone else's. Thor was a big rowdy man, with a love for all the people in his village. Even people that Thor didn't know well he considered them all his friends, and his friends, family. Bucky had an unconditional amount of respect for the man, Not only was he one of the best monster hunters he knew, and helped everyone as much as he could, but he also treated his sister well. He trained Rebecca so that one day if Bucky were to ever pass, she could defend herself. Of course that day would not come any time soon, even if Bucky did meet his end, Thor has promised him that he would take care of his sister. So for that Bucky was beyond grateful. He walked down the long corridor and stopped right before the kitchen entrance. From where he was standing he could see some of his friends, but was blocked from their view. From the looks of everything, it seemed like his family and friends had all the preparations under control. This was perfect, it would give him just enough time to do another perimeter check. Shifting his weight to turn around and head towards the door as quietly as possible, the floor boards creaked beneath his feet. Bucky froze and held his breath, hoping that no one had heard that. He had no time to slice apples and peel potatoes like everyone else. after a moment of silence, he let out the breath he had been holding, and took another step. The floor boards groaned under his weight. "Bucky, you're here? I didn't hear you come in." Rebecca called out from the kitchen. Damn, not quiet enough.  
Bucky stood up straight, and cleared his throat. Walking into the kitchen, he glanced around and gave everyone a warm smile. "I arrived from my shift while you were all in the bath chamber. I went up to my studies as to not disturbed you."

Rebecca looked up from what she was working on and over to her brother. Just from looking at him she could tell that his muscles were tense and his smile was forced. Even though everyone else may fall for his fake happiness, Rebecca could see right past her brothers friendly greetings and empty smiles. She knew something was wrong, and she wasn't going to ignore it like she did so many times before. She set the potato she was peeling down, and wiped her hands on her apron. "Everyone please excuse me for just a moment." She said before leading her older brother out of the kitchen and into the corridor. Both Barnes siblings waited for the talking to commence before either dared making a single sound. Before Bucky could manage a single word, Rebecca shut him up with a stern look. "Brother, I'm worried for you. You spend your nights out in the forest and your mornings in bed, with each day that comes and goes you drift further and further away. I don't care what you say, I know that the stress of all this is to much, there are other monster hunters in the village who can help you if you just let them... Perhaps I can even help you. I am of age and know just as much as you do of these grotesque miscreation's. Thor has been training me for many years now as well."

Bucky looked at his sister and was amazed at just how much of a beautiful young lady she was growing up to be. The way she spoke with so much determination reminded him so much of his mother. In fact he remembered the exact evening that his mother had had this conversation with their father. His mother was a strong hearted women who would not be told what to do. Bucky could vividly remember the way his mother smiled and let out a thrilled laugh when she was given permission to go on hunts. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to let his sister join him. Their father, who was a stubborn man set in his ways had caved and allowed their mother to go along on the hunts... But look at where that decision got them; his mother decapitated and her insides devoured right in front of their father by one of the beast. Then their father out of grief had taken his own life after slaughtering the beast that had taken his beloved wife.  
"Rebecca" Bucky began, immediately he was cut off. "Don't you dare speak to me of what happened to mother and father, I am not them, I am not some delicate flower. I am just as capable to fight these beast just as much as Thor, Rumlow, or any other man in this town. I will not be treated like I am helpless!" And with that his sister returned back into the kitchen to continue the preparations.  
Rubbing at his face, Bucky groaned in frustration. Why must this conversation always end the same way, with one of them angered by the others decision. If only his sister saw what he saw every night, then and only then would she understand why he was so against her joining him. He knew his sister was more then capable to join, but she was all he had left. He was never gong to risk loosing her, even if it was the smallest chance. He also didn't want to shatter the thin veil that cloaked her reality. She was filled with so much hope that humanity would rise once again, Bucky didn't have the heart to reveal the truth to her. He wanted her eyes and heart to remain innocent, and never witness the horrors of the night the way he did. Knowing the hour of the ball was arriving, Bucky made his was down the corridor to the bath chamber.

The warm water that ran down his scarred back took the tension of the day away. It soothed his burning muscles and calmed his busy mind. Bucky set the small bucket on the floor before he sank lower into murky water, and stared at the two windows across from him. They were narrow, high, and ached at the top. Both beautifully stained with colors of brilliant gold, warm yellows, delicate rose, dusty lavenders, and rich emerald greens. When Bucky was little he liked to sneak out of his room in the early hours of the day and come into the bath chamber, where he would sit on the floor in front of the cathedral style windows. When the sun began to rise above the forest trees it would hit the glass panes and fill the room with an array of colors. They would all blend together and create a overall warm glow that would comfort him and make him smile. Even now as a grown man Bucky found fascination in the colors. Maybe it was because they were his mothers favorite colors and he missed her dearly, or maybe it was because he missed the curiosity and wonder that came and left with his childhood. His mind drifted from the childhood memory to his mother, every time he thought of her it caused an ache deep in his chest. His father was a fool for ever allowing her to join him, if he had just said no then they would both be here. He wouldn't be so burden with the weight of trying to keep the village alive. Bucky forced those thought out of his head and dragged his gaze from the windows to the ceiling. The stress was finally starting to take its toll on him, and maybe it really was time to actually reconsider his sisters proposition and not just lie and say he would think about it. Rebecca was not his mother, they resembled one another but he could not treat her as such. There mother had no knowledge of these creatures and had become reckless from blood lust. He knew that Rebecca was more than capable to take care of herself but the underlying fear that something would happen to her was greater then his confidence in her. But perhaps if he took her out just one night he could actually see what she was capable of. No! What was he thinking?! How dare he even let the thought of his dear sister join him run through his head. All for what? To take away his stress and guilt? To pass the torch of misery down so its embers would no longer burn his hand. He disgusted himself. His answer was no, and it would always remain that.

The smells of orange and lemon peel oils filled his nostrils and reminded him that he needed to start properly bathing if he wanted to arrive at the masquerade in time. Sitting up he reached over and grabbed the small wash cloth. He had to admit that he was filthy, he had gone on a unsuccessful hunt the previous night and had gotten caked in mud during the process. He focused on scrubbing the dirt from beneath his fingernails first before proceeding to wash everything else. After scrubbing the dirt from his skin he set the wash cloth down and grabbed a sponge that was resting on the rim of the tub. Dipping it in the oil scented water, he let it soak before lifting it over his head and squeezing the water out. He repeated this process until he was certain that the smell of smoke was no longer lingering to his hair. Stepping out of the copper tub he dressed in the attire suited for the masquerade and exited out of the bath chamber. Bucky made his way down the corridor and up the stairs to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he lit a candle to illuminate the dark room. He walked over to the small table beneath the window and notice a small plate with burnt rosemary. He knew Rebecca had placed it there while he was bathing. He picked some up with his thumb and pointer finger and began to rub it on his teeth. He hated the taste of rosemary but his teeth did need to be cleaned.

After cleaning his teeth Bucky grabbed the brush that was also on the table and started to brush the knots out of hair. While he was doing that he saw something glint from the corner of his eye. Turning in the direction of his bed he stared at a black mask with silver trim. It laid in the center of his bed, and the way it was positioned it appeared to be staring back at him. He started to get the eerie feeling that someone was watching him. Walking over to the foot of the bed he reached over and picked up the mask. The design of the silver trim was so neatly woven and intricate, that it seemed hypnotic if you looked at it for too long. What Bucky wanted to know was how on earth did this mask get here, it wasn't his and he had never seen any of his friends wear the mask to any of the past masquerades. Was is a surprised gift from his sister? He knew she had always been into the more luxurious items, but this mask must have cost a fortune. Bucky would have to thank his sister later for the wonderful gift. From the quietness of the house, he assumed that everyone had left. After getting ready he quickly rushed out of his room only to return a moment later to grab the mask from his bed. Once outside Bucky paused and stared intently at the mask, debating if he should wear it or leave it back inside. He didn't want to be rude and deny such a beautiful gift from his sister. He sighed and decided to wear it, its not like he even had a mask for the masquerade. As Bucky tied the mask on he began to get the same eerie feeling he got while in his room. This time it no longer felt like the mask was watching him, but someone was now watching him place the mask on. He looked around and saw there wasn't a person in sight, of course not, everyone was in the town square by now. Slowly turning his head he looked past the gates and to the entrance of the forest. Grey eyes stared intently at the trees, unknowingly a pair of blue eyes were gazing right back. The sound of the town bell snapped Bucky out of his thoughts. Shit, he was late. Quickly adjusting the mask, he ran off into the fog filled night.

  
The figure that lingered in the shadows watched the monster hunter with eager attention. It watched as he pondered to put the mask on, eventually giving into its beauty and placing it on. The dark color of the mask made the color of the monster hunters grey eyes shine with the same illuminance as the moon. And suddenly those grey eyes were staring in his direction. Grey eyes that burned right through him. They were hard and focused, and if he didn't know any better he would believe that those grey eyes were staring right into his own blue ones. He watched as the sound of the clock startled the monster hunter, and he watched as he ran off into the night. A wicked grin spread across the figures pale face as he made his way out of the forest and to the town streets. His keen sense of hearing could pick up the faint sounds of peoples laughter and cheerful music. Other then that the only sound that filled the empty streets was the sound of his shoes hitting the cobblestone.


	2. A Dance With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even from this distance I can see the blistering cold snow storm in those breath taking eyes. Your demeanor is calm, yet there in those eyes reveal there is a deep rooted anger burning in center of your being. It is was fires your very existence. Every breath of yours is fueled from your inner wrath.

By the time Bucky had arrived, he was breathing heavily from running through the entire town on a quick scan to make sure all guards were at their post. He cleared his throat and straighten out the sleeves to his shirt, before making his way over to where his sister was standing. As he glanced around he nodded politely and gave simple hellos to the people who greeted him. The town square was bustling with cheerful people, all were dancing, laughing and eating the food Bucky's friends and family had prepared. The byzantine design of everyone's vibrant attire blended into an array of colors that swirled along to the tempo of the music. He notice one of his good friends, Natasha, standing over by her husband. She was one of the finest monster hunters Bucky had ever seen. Her skills even surpassed some of the members that had been around while his parents were still alive. At first glance the beautiful slender woman looked fragile and dainty, but everyone knew she was never to be taken lightly. When she spoke at meetings all eyes and attention were on her. She was a woman of great power and all the townspeople resected her greatly. As Bucky winded his way through the crowd he was stopped by one of the members on his team. "Well isn't it a pleasant surprise seeing you here. I'll be damned, I was certain you were going to end up waiting by the gates on another watch shift. I have to say, that outfit and mask look rather dashing on you dear." Rumlow said. Bucky looked at Rumlow and let out an exasperated sigh. "Hello Rumlow." He said while stepping to the side to pass his team mate. Rumlow only grinned and mimicked Bucky's movement, once again blocking his path. "What's the big rush for? You know, you've been working real hard lately, why don't you grab a drink to help you unwind and we'll catch up?" He suggested. Bucky glanced over Rumlow's shoulder, and notice his sister was looking at him. Rebecca smiled and nodded her head yes in encouragement. She had no clue what their conversation consisted of, but she did know that Bucky was in desperate need of social interaction. Bucky's gaze flicked back over to Rumlow, and he bit at his bottom lip before giving in. "Alright, Just give me a minuet. I have some important business I need to discus with Rebecca." Rumlow smirked, and gave his head a small nod. "you'll know where to find me dearest." he said before heading off to retrieve two glasses of wine.

As Bucky neared the table his sister was at he could see the irritation etched across her face. "You have the most handsome hunter trying to court you and all you can do is wave him off." Rebecca said as she handed Bucky a slice of bread that had a thin slice of cheese on it. "Sometimes I truly wonder if you just want to die alone. Is that what you want? Everyone needs a companion, someone to grow old with." Bucky chose not to say anything as his sister ranted, and just ate the food he was given. It was the first thing he had eaten all day since he chose to spend most of his hours out guarding the perimeters of the village. As his sister spoke about growing old with someone he looked over and spotted Rumlow in the crowed. "I'm just not interested in anyone at the moment." Bucky said with a simple shrug. Rebecca rolled her eyes, and motioned with her hand for Bucky to spend time with Rumlow. "Can you at least try to show interest in him. The poor man has been trying to court you for a year now. There will have to be a time when you finally need to settle down and focus on your family." She said. Bucky frowned as Rebecca's statement rubbed him the wrong way. "What's that suppose to mean? I focus all of my time on my family. Why do you think I'm out all day risking my life? It's to protect my family." He said defensively. "Enough!" Rebecca snapped. "I'll have no more of that. Just for one night go and be in bliss, if not for yourself than for me please. Because I cannot bare to see you in such stress all the time. Please James, for me." She said, her words sounding deflated as she finished her sentence. Defeated, Bucky decided to obey his sisters wishes. "alright, if that's what you want than I can handle that. One night with him shouldn't be too bad." Rebecca smiled with content at Bucky's words and gave her head the smallest nod. "Thank you brother, I promise you the night will be fun." She said as she hugged her brother in a warm embrace. Bucky held his sister, then finally let go of the embrace and made his way through the town square, but stopped when he noticed a group of children and adults forming around Natasha's husband. Curiosity got the better of him, and he joined the crowd.

"I raised my bow to the creature of hell, but before I could fire my arrow, it lunged at me!" Clint said as he jumped and made a small lunging motion. The group of people gasped and all moved a step back. Bucky watched with amusement as Clint slowly walked around and lunged at people. He was never one to shy away from the spotlight. He loved to tell stories of his battles, especially his victories. "I felt the hot rush of me own blood pourin' down me face and onto the soil. The beast had cut me ear clean off!" He shouted for extra effect. He showed the crowed what was left of his bandaged up ear. The towns people gasped and all leaned forward, eager to hear more of his gruesome tale. "Did you almost die?" a small girl asked, eyes filled with worry. "I would have, if it wasn't for that lovely lady over there" He pointed over to where Natasha was standing and telling her own battle story. "The nasty creature walked closer and closer till it was standin' mere inches away. Then like the true warrior she is, my wife ran to the beast and jumped right onto its back. She grabbed her mighty dagger and with one swipe of her arm the beasts head was off!" The crowd gasped and some began to cheer. Bucky watched as two young boys and a young girl began to try to reenact the story Clint had just told. For some reason this sadden him. He didn't like how enthusiastically these children were to be pretending to slay a beast. This wasn't how life was suppose to be; people finding joy in killing. Bucky grimaced as he thought about how everyone standing around, cheering at Clint's story were all fools. They thought it was a life of adventure to be a monster hunter but that's only because they didn't know the true horrors that titled held. Bucky suddenly jumped and went to reached for the knife in his boot as a big callused hand heavily landed on his shoulder. "Steady there hunter, it's just me." Rumlow said with a chuckle. "So why the long face? Didn't you enjoy Clint's story? Tonight is a night of feast and celebration." He said. Bucky looked up at Rumlow and forced a smile. Rumlow could tell the smile was forced, but assumed it was only because he had startled the younger man. "Here I brought you something to unwind. You can finally get that stick out of your ass." He said while holding out a cup of wine. Bucky gave him a quick glare but gladly accepted the drink. He took a sip, and let the bitter flavor wash over his tongue. "So I was thinking if..." Rumlow paused, then slightly let out a small sad chuckle. He notice Bucky was staring at him and quickly cleared his throat. "How about a dance?" He asked. Bucky looked at Rumlow, then lifted the cup of wine to his lips and took a few big gulps of the wine, he was going to need it. Normally he would say no, but something told him his sister was watching. Sure enough he was right. When he glanced over his shoulder Rebecca was watching with enthusiasm. When she realized she was caught she quickly looked away and went back to preparing a raspberry tar, acting as if she had been minding her own business the whole time and nothing had happen. Bucky looked back at Rumlow and frowned. "I have no way out of this do I?"

Bucky had never been so relieved to be finished dancing. He walked away from the crowed and over to his sister who was sitting with a group of young girls and teaching them the different kinds of wild flowers and plants that were eatable. Kobik was the first to notice Bucky, and jumped to her feet. "Buckaroo!" she called out and waved for him to come sit next to her. Bucky did just that, and was greeted with small shy hello's from all the young girls. As soon as Bucky sat down Kobik planted herself right in his lap. Bucky found the girl to be a blessing in disguise. The girl kept him grounded, prevented him from giving in to the madness of the world. Bucky loved his sister but deep down he knew she didn't need him as much as he told himself she did. She could manage on her own, but Kobik was different; she adored Bucky and because of her age she needed someone to look after her. She needed him and Bucky needed her. Bucky realized he had once again drifted off into thought, and what snapped him back was a blackberry being pressed against his lips. "C'mon eat it, I picked them myself." Kobik said as she continued to press the fruit against his lips. Bucky blinked a few times when he realized what was going on. He quickly opened his mouth and ate the sweet fruit. "This is delicious, Kobik." He said with a kindhearted smile. Kobik smiled with pride. "Rebecca took me out into the woods today to harvest the berries for tonight, and I knew that we could find some if we looked hard enough." She said enthusiastically. Bucky felt his blood run cold, and his gaze went over to a very nervous Rebecca. "If you'll excuse me girls, I need to speak to my sister." He said. Kobik nodded and got off of Bucky's lap so he could stand up. He got up and headed towards the stairs leading to the church as he motioned for Rebecca to follow.

"I can't believe you did that!" Bucky shouted as soon as they were away from all others. "You know damn well that she is not allowed anywhere near those demonic woods. Not only is it a rule of mine that it is forbidden for her to go out there, but it is a rule of the council that forbids any villager to go out. You shouldn't even be out there. You aren't a guard or a monster hunter, stop trying to be something you're not! Do you really want to be responsible for someone else's death?" Rebecca inhaled sharply and her eyes grew wet with tears. She crossed her arms and looked away from her brother. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to hold her breath to prevent any tears from dripping down her cheeks. Guilt washed over Bucky the moment he saw the small droplet of tears run down his sisters face. "Rebecca no, I, you know that's not what I meant." He said with a heavy sigh in his tone. Rebecca frowned and opened her eyes but refused to look at her brother. "It's not the woods that are dangerous, it's those beast. That's why I took her out there this morning, you know they can't come out in sunlight. It was perfectly safe, not to mention Rumlow was kind enough to accompany us. I'm not the idiot you take me for, I wouldn't put a child's life in danger just because I want to go out into the world." She said with a saddened tone. Bucky's expression fell flat and he was at lost for words. He could continue to argue about how Rebecca broke his biggest rule but what good would that do him? In the end it would make him feel emptier than before. "You know you can't keep people in a bubble, don't you?. One day things will get better, and when people have to go hunt their own food or harvest the vegetation of the forest they wont have a clue on what to do. They will starve and it will be all your fault. You can't have this town living in fear, maybe living in fear works for you but not for everyone else. You becomes less and less like the brother I once knew with every passing day. I can see it brother, you loose more of yourself every time you return from those woods. I can see the madness bubbling inside, clawing at your insides, desperate to come out. You've turned into a sociopath brother." Rebecca said. She didn't bother to hear what Bucky had to say next. She gathered herself and put on a calm happy expression before turning around and walking down the stone stairs to head back to the celebration. Bucky's eyes narrowed and his hand clenched into a tight fist. His knuckles began to turn white and his short fingernail began to cut into the soft flesh of his palm; leaving crescent mooned wounds in their place. God help them for they were all fools. There would be no better future. Was all Bucky could think. There will come a day where there will be no tomorrow.

So that's how Bucky spent the next thirty minutes sitting alone and brooding. He could put on fake smiles and say hello to all who greeted him, but he couldn't stop himself for thinking them all idiots. Was it harsh of him? Yes. Was it the truth? Yes. He just wanted people to listen to him so he could keep them safe. They didn't know the truth of how things actually were. He continued to glance at the clock, but each time he did his patience grew thin. He just wanted the stupid ball to be over, but time had decided to move extra slow today. It was almost as if it as well knew their demise was coming soon and had decided to prolong this one day of festivity and pleasure for them. The ball wouldn't end till the night dispersed into day, and the clock hadn't even stuck midnight. Bucky tapped his foot against the stone floor and thought of ways he could sneak away and check the perimeter of the town once again. His plan would only remain a thought because he knew his sister would immediately notice the moment he left. He let out a silent sigh and slumped against the worn down wooden doors of the church. What was his life coming too? One of misery and ever long silent suffering? Or perhaps he had died long ago on a mission and this was hell. But then yet again his sister was too good and kind at heart to every go to hell. Bucky knew he damn well belonged in Satan's clutches, staring him directly in his diabolical yellow eyes. Where he could see all his sins played before him in a never ending loop. He knew he deserved being tortured in that inferno for his lack of faith in god, and because of how coldly he treated everyone around him. Bucky frowned and realized that his suffering now had to mean something. He continued to ponder and thought that perhaps he was in limbo. Not living but not exactly dead either, yet always suffering.

An hour passed by, and the more his anger had built up. The more the music irritated him. The more peoples laughter made his head pound. The more he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs till they burned, and his throat bled and he couldn't scream anymore. The more he wanted to tell everyone that they were all going to die. Why was he so angry all of a sudden? Why did he suddenly want to leave everyone and everything behind? Why couldn't he bring himself to just tell the truth? These questions would remain unanswered as a voice shattered his thoughts. "Who's that?" Rebecca asked. Bucky slowly lifted his head and looked at her, but she wasn't looking back. Her eyebrows were knit together with concern and she was focused on the stranger that stood at the entrance of the town square. Bucky followed her gaze till his eyes landed on him. He knew for a fact that the strange man cladded in black and royal blues didn't live in their town, nor had he ever passed through. Travelers from neighboring villages had occasionally passed through to either trade food, furs, or medicine. Or sometimes they would pass through on their way to the warmer climates of the west. Poor souls most likely never made it since the further you traveled the thicker the woods became, and most if not all got lost and eventually killed from the shadows that stalked the foggy nights. "Perhaps a traveler?" Bucky asked. "Maybe he came from the closest neighboring village. Bless his soul for making it here safely, I'm sure he wouldn't have made it here had he been from the further ones up the mountain. Go ask him who he is, then offer him food and drink. The nearest village is over fifteen miles away I can only imagine he's famished." Rebecca said. "I don't think that's such a great idea. We don't know who he is or where he came from." Bucky said. Rebecca frowned. "As goes with most travelers. For all we know his village could be in trouble and he could be searching for help." she said. "Except we don't have any help to give." Bucky grumbled under his breath. Rebecca yanked Bucky away from the doors of the church and nudged him in the direction of the stranger. "Just go show some hospitality to him." Rebecca said. Bucky sighed heavily, and nodded okay. He ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had ever since he was a young boy. Letting out a small unsteady exhale he made his way towards the mysterious man. The closer he got the more nervous he became. Why? he had no clue. Travelers had passed through before and Bucky had greeted them and offered them a place to spend the night and rest. Yet something about this man made his insides twist. He made his way through the crowd and kept his eyes on the stranger, watching to see what his intentions were. His footsteps felt as heavy as lead, each step seemed to be heavier then next previous one as the fear dwelling inside him built up. As he got closer he, the strange mans features became clearer and Bucky could see just how flawless this man was. He was tall and lean, with broad shoulder and a narrow waist. Even under the coat Bucky could tell that the man was well built just from how snug the fabric hugged his frame. His sunrise golden hair was neatly combed with not a single stray hair out of place. The delicate light casted by all the lanterns caused his skin to glimmer as white as the keys on a grand piano. He was breath taking. A godlike being among mortal men, in a way it was like it was wrong to be looking at him. Like by doing so he was performing some deadly sin, yet Bucky couldn't bring himself to look away. He didn't realize he had been staring until hard steel-blue eyes were staring back at him.

_His phantom grey eyes were haunting. The coldness and intensity of his gaze was ghostly. The focus in those two eyes made it feel like a thousand. He felt like they stared into his very core, stripping him down to nothing but bone where every wrong doing he has preformed was now exposed for all to see._

_Even from this distance I can see the blistering cold snow storm in those breath taking eyes. Your demeanor is calm, yet there in those eyes they reveal there is a deep rooted anger burning in center of your being. It is was fires your very existence. Every breath of yours is fueled from your inner wrath._

_Those eyes, they could make even the most vile creature feel vulnerable._

Bucky quickly gained back his composure and marched his way over to the man. He stopped two feet in front of him and opened his mouth to speak. "I mean no harm. I'm nothing more than a traveler looking for a place to spend the night." The man said before Bucky could muster out a single word. Bucky quickly shut his mouth and looked at him with confusion. How did he know what he was going to ask? He and Rebecca had been across the town square so it's not like he could have heard them. Recognizing the confused look, the man continued with. "I'm assuming that was what you were going to ask me. It seems that has been the only question I have been asked since I arrived here." Bucky cleared his throat a bit and looked at the floor for brief moment. "Do you come from one of the neighboring villages?" He asked once he got his thoughts back into place. "Yes, unfortunately famine and disease has overtaken. No one is left except some lone survivors, yet they too are on the verge of death." The man said. Bucky exhaled the breath he had been holding, then shook his head no. "If medicine is what you are looking for then you have to look elsewhere. My own village grows low on supplies. I fear we won't last to see next winter." His voice lowered, and a dark look casted over his eyes as he heard the words tumbled from his lips. Now he knew why he was so afraid to speak the truth, because it made it all the more real for him as well. He didn't want to see the people he loved and care die around him, he himself didn't want to die. The mysterious man noticed the grave look on the brunette, and wicked grin spread across his porcelain face. Just as quick as his grin arrived it disappeared as Bucky lifted his gaze.

_Once again those haunting grey orbs were staring into his very core._

"All I ask for is a place to rest for the night." The man said. Bucky frowned and  knew he had to turn the man away, yet the impulse to agree to letting him stay was greater. He felt as if there was invisible ropes imbedded in his skin, and they were tugging him in the direction of the man. The more he tried to resist, the more painful it would become as those ropes ripped at his flesh. It seemed easier to go taunt and allow the ropes to guide him towards this mysterious mans alluring aura. What the hell was he thinking? What was this, swooning? He shook the thoughts from his head and cleared his throat. "It's fine if you stay the night. I can set up a sleeping area for you in the library of my home by the fire place. Then come morning I will be more than willing to escort you down the western path, but I wont go any further than the river." Bucky said. The corners of the strange mans lips turned up in a soft smile, and Bucky felt a pang inside his chest. How can one person cloud his thoughts so much. "Thank you for your hospitality, I am truly humble and grateful. This is truly more than I can ask for." The man said. Bucky nodded and cleared his throat once again.  "I can only assume you've been traveling for quite a while. would you care for any  food or something to drink?" He offered. The man politely shook his head no. "Thank you but I recently ate my last ration shortly before arriving." He lied. Bucky nodded okay since he couldn't detect that the man was lying. "Well if at any time during the night you get hungry, please feel free to indulge in whatever you like. Also feel free to partake in any of the activities. Now if you'll excuse me I have some matters I must discuss elsewhere." Bucky said. With that being said he turned around and began to walk away. He needed to get away, he felt like he had been suffocating. It wasn't in a bad way, but the feelings that were churning inside him were strange and he wanted them to stop. So his best bet was to simply walk away and avoid the man at all cost till it was time to take him to his home to rest from his journey.  Bucky didn't miss the fact that after he had gotten halfway through the courtyard, the man had jogged over to him and began to walk beside him. "I apologies for intruding on you personal matters. It's just I don't know anyone here, and you are the only one to have not given me strange glances or stares. I understand why, with everything going on it's only natural for people to be weary of the unknown."  He said. Bucky didn't mind the company. It was strange how in a way he craved to be around this man. They had known one another for no more than ten minutes yet it felt like a life time instead. His company was like a desire and it frighten him. How was it that he felt to drawn to someone who he knew nothing about. Before he could answer his own questions, someone behind him cleared there throat. "Who's your friend, Barnes?" Rumlow asked. His voice was hard and demanding. "What? O-Oh, no, he's not a friend. Just a traveler." Bucky replied while he quickly turned around to face Rumlow. Rumlow looked over to the man, and nodded. "Then we better let him be on his way. Don't want to waste his time with meaningless small talk or pointless question. Sorry to bother you sir." He wrapped his hand around Bucky's forearm and began to pull him away.

The quick flash of rage that went through the mysterious mans eyes went unnoticed by all, except Rumlow. It was just for a brief moment, but what he saw was enough to make his blood chill and stop him in his tracks. The rage that he saw was demonic. It was something he had never seen before, except for in his nightmares. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the man. Something didn't feel right. There was something about the man that was off, and he was going to figure it out.

"Rumlow?" Bucky  asked a little loudly so he could be heard over the music. He waved his hand in front of Rumlow's face and frowned a bit. "You okay?"

Rumlow blinked a few times, and looked at Bucky. The concern that was on the brunette's face brought a smile to his own. "yeah, I'm okay." He said. "Just...just lost my train of though for a moment, forgive me." He said. "Okay good, I'm going to spend some time with our visitor now. It's our job to show those who past by hospitality and make them feel welcomed." Bucky said as he pulled his arm away from Rumlow's grasp. Rumlow's smile faded and a look of lost weaved it's way across his face. This wasn't the Bucky he knew. Never in his life had Bucky ever been welcoming to travelers. When they were younger, and Bucky's parents had been alive was the only time had he been thrilled when outsiders would pass by. But that was a long time ago. After the deaths of George and Winifred, Bucky had become cold and grew distant. Rumlow had seen how Bucky had looked families straight in the eyes and turn them away. Now here he was, wanting to spend time with a man he knew nothing about and was even going as far as to call him a visitor. He knew he couldn't object or protest so he let his hand limply fall to his side and nodded okay. Bucky gave Rumlow a small smile, before walking away with the blond.

"Steve."

"I beg your pardon?" Bucky asked.

"My name, it's Steve."

Bucky had realized that he had never even bothered to ask the poor mans name. he smiled a bit and held his hand out to Steve. "Well, Steve, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm James but everyone calls me Bucky." He said.

Steve chuckled a bit to himself. "That's quite the unusual name." He said. Bucky looked at Steve with a bit of irritation. "It's a nickname my parents gave me when I was little, and everyone has called me that ever since." Steve could sense the other mans annoyance and quickly cleared his throat. As they walked through the town square, he gently linked his arm with Bucky's. The other was a bit surprised at first, but soon relaxed. This was all to unusual for Bucky, but the touch brought a sense of familiarity and comfort. Why? he couldn't figure it out himself. He looked up at Steve, yet was taken back when he noticed the other was not looking back at him. Steve didn't make eye contact but instead acted as if linking your arm with that of another stranger was completely normal. Instead he continued to look around the town square, almost as if he was analyzing everyone's movement; waiting to see for any hesitation in anyone's stature. "So is it always this festive?" Steve asked. Bucky looked back down and shook his head no, before he looked out at all the delighted people. "No, this is merely a celebration we hold once a year." He said. Steve cocked a blond eyebrow up and gave a confused look. "And what is it exactly that you are celebrating?" He asked, suddenly coming to halt in the center of where everyone was dancing. Bucky felt his chest tighten and looked at everyone swirling and swaying around to the tempo of the music. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. "I don't really feel comfortable being in the middle of all this commotion." Unlinking his arm from Steve's, Bucky quickly started to try and push himself pass everyone. Suddenly he was pulled back when an ice cold hand griped his own. Steve pulled him back to the center of where everyone was at and grinned. "You did tell me to partake in the festival, so how about a dance?" He asked. Bucky felt his mouth go dry and he pulled his hand away from Steve's. "oh no, I don't dance." He quickly murmured. Steve smirked and once again grabbed Bucky's hand. "Well lucky for you, I do. All you have to do is let me lead. One dance is all I ask for." Steve said.

Bucky frowned and just stared at Steve with uncertainty. Steve chuckled and released Bucky's hand. He took a few steps back before placing a hand to his chest and elegantly bowing. He stood up straight and held his pale hand out towards Bucky. "May I have this dance, sir?" He asked with a dashing smile. Bucky inhaled sharply as he looked at Steve. He wanted to say no and run off, but his entire body seem to have mind of his own. Before he could realize it he was gently taking Steve's hand into his own. Steve guided Bucky's hand onto his shoulder, before setting his hand on Bucky's slender waist and intertwining the fingers from their free hands together. He gently pulled the brunette closer and began to lead him in an elegant waltz that suited the melancholy melody. As soon as Bucky felt the light press of Steve's body against his, his whole body ignited. The icy press of Steve elegant yet sturdy hand resting against his hip bone was doing nothing to calm the inferno his body had become. Bucky could do nothing but stare into those two diamond liquid pools Steve referred to as his eyes. He felt as though the ground beneath them had caved in and he was now floating. Trusting his entire being to this stranger to guide him. He didn't feel his feet moving yet somehow he was following Steve's footsteps. Soon all around them was fading and it was only them two. Bucky felt a fire burning deep in his belly. That hand on his hip, he suddenly wanted it to be elsewhere. He began to picture those long delicate fingers unbuttoning his clothes and slowly stripping them off his body. Craving to have that snowy touch slowly sweep across his skin, and cool the burning heat of his flesh. His gaze shifted down to Steve's lips. They were a beautiful hue of rose red and stood out against Steve's light colored face. Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat as the urge to press his own lips against Steve's became almost unbearable. This man was like a drug to Bucky, and no longer was he starting to fear it. Instead he wanted the feeling to cascade over him and drown him in a never ending blissful feeling. Bucky continued to look at his lips, until he noticed they were moving closer. Now his mind was really playing tricks on him. He looked back up into Steve's eyes and  noticed there was an animalistic lustful gaze to them, and Steve was indeed leaning in. They had stopped moving, and the hand that Steve had once had intertwined with Bucky's was now resting on his other hip. Bucky shivered under the touch and starred back at Steve with a hooded gaze. He tilted his head up a bit and their lips were just mere centimeters apart. Bucky could feel Steve's cool sweet breath upon his fiery skin. It was Steve who closed the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and gently. Steve could feel the warmth radiating from the blood coursing through Bucky's body, and liked to believe that it was warming his frozen one. The delicious scent of Bucky's blood began to fill his nostrils and his steel composure began to dwindle. The kiss began to grow more heated, and his left hand began to roam from Bucky's hip to his lower back to bring him closer. The smallest sound escaped past Bucky's lips and another tether of Steve's self control was cut.

The once gentle and sensual  kiss was now starting to become feverish and carnal. Steve deepened the libidinous kiss, and nicked Bucky's bottom lip with his fang. Bucky was to distracted from the kiss to feel any pain from the small slice, or to feel the crimson liquid bead up on the surface. He remained inattentive until he heard a low predatory growl come deep from Steve's throat and felt his tongue lick across his lower lip. Bucky now could taste the bitter iron flavor on his tongue, and one by one all his senses began to fire up. He pulled away, eyes wide and filled with confusion. Looking at Steve he saw that those once breathtaking eyes had changed. The sapphire blue iris had manifested into a coal black. Steve smirked, as he leisurely licked the wine colored liquid off from his upper lip. Bucky felt his body go rigid and he wanted to scream. Steve smiled tauntingly and brought a single finger up to his lips to instruct Bucky to remain silent. "I...I know what you are." Bucky managed to choke out just above an audible whisper. Steve brought a hand up and gently caressed Bucky's cheek. "I wish our little dance could have lasted longer, foolish me should have been more reserved. Yet I'm glad to see you're wearing the mask I left for you. It suits you rather well." He said. He chuckled low, and without a single hesitation he stepped away from Bucky and disappeared into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh did it really take me over a year to update?  
> Comment if there are certain things you would like to see in future chapters. I promise to start updating a lot sooner.


End file.
